The Newbie
by FrigginFruityPirateHat
Summary: A new member joins Organization 13 and he might be about to change someone's life.


This fic will include some OOCing and a very hyper active blond male, don't like, don't read.

Xiao belongs to me, but unfortunately, none of the KH characters do.

Lemon in later chapters.

Please R&R.  
-----------------------

The white and blue-grayish halls of The Castle That Never Was were bright. Almost too bright and they hurt his eyes, making him squint. Darn light getting in everywhere, yet he could see no lamps. It was odd, being found randomly and told he had no heart. Sure, there had been this emptiness inside him ever since he... Was created, although he could not remember how, but, no heart? No emotions? That was a little too harsh. Yet from the Superiors words, even this young blond had come to believe it was true. He could not feel. He was not whole. He shouldn't even exist at all. It was so cruel, not that he was about to complain about that. Xemnas did not seem to be the type to listen to other's complaint.

Xiao raised his head to stare at the white haired Nobody's back as he walked the halls, explaining how things was, and showing him the most important ways to get around in the large Castle. Xiao, having no sense of direction, could already understand that he was going to get lost. Very lost. Especially since everything looked the same. To him anyways. Pushing a lock of blond out of his face, he gave a deep sigh, causing Number One to stop and look back at him with those odd orange eyes that seemed so cold despite their warm color.

"Am I boring you, Number Fourteen?" He asked in that deep voice that sent shiver creeping up the Waltz of the Snowflakes' spine. Quickly, he shook his head, waving his hands in front of himself defensively in his exaggerated motion. "N-No--- No, sir, not at all." He replied in a thin voice, blue eyes searching desperately for a dark corner to hide in, but finding none, go figure. Anything to get away from that gaze which seemed to burn a hole in his soul though, if he even had one of those. Who knows, if he lacked a heart, he might lack a soul as well.

"Very well then. Let us continue." Xemnas said, turning and starting to walk again, head held high which fit his 'almighty' sort of attitude. The blond almost gave a sigh of relief as the Superior took his gaze off of him, but held it in and followed with quick, somewhat clumsy steps, almost falling on his face, but miraculously managing to keep on his feet. He hadn't fallen yet, which was a true wonder, considering how he had a habit to crash into plainly obvious things such as walls and trees and trip over nothing.

After quite a while, the elder Nobody stopped outside a door that was as white as the wall, but was marked with 'II'. The white haired male reached a hand out and gave two sharp knocks with his knuckles, before stepping back and putting his hands behind his back and falling into a complete silence. Had the man said anything about a stop somewhere in the long speech he had given as they walked the corridors? The younger Nobody searched his mind, each word memorized as if he had written them down. It came out blank however, nope, there was no mentioning of this registered in his memory.

A loud thud could suddenly be heard from inside the room and a yelp as if someone just hit the ground. There were some sounds of movement and then the door was violently slammed open and a tall skinny male with graying black hair, a visible yellow eye and an eye patch over the other and wearing the same cloak as himself and Xemnas stepped out. "What is it!?" He snapped, in a rather irritated voice, causing the Superior to glare slightly, and even this intimidating male sunk back slightly, and said in a slightly lower voice; "Well?"

Putting a gloved hand upon his shoulder, Xemnas pushed the frightened Xiao forth. "This is Number 14, Xiao. He will be staying in here with you till we can get him a living quarters of his own. I will hear no complaints." He said, giving the small blond a little push, causing him to fall forth into Number Two's chest. "And do not underestimate him like you do with Demyx, Xigbar." The silver haired man stated as he disappeared into a shadow portal, leaving the other Nobodies alone.

Xiao, blushing so hard that his face resembled a tomato, pulled back from the older Nobody's chest and bowed. "Ohmigawd,I'm so sorry!" He squeaked,voice high pitched and trembling with nervousness that any newbie should have in such an Organization. He dared not look up into the other's face, in fear of being scolded.

Xigbar on the other hand, studied the new member with a thoughtful look before waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, little man." He said, emphasizing on the 'little' because, hey, the kid was short. "Just come on in, or it'll get cold in here, dude." He added, walking back into his room.

At his words, the blond straightened up and nodded his head, quickly following inside, shutting the ivory door behind him carefully.

"Aight, kid. There ain't really any rules in here, just, uh, don't touch my shit and I won't use you for target practice." Xigbar said, sitting at his bed, visible golden eye staring at the other male with an amused sparkle.

Xiao quickly nodded his head, and replied in that obnoxiously high-pitched voice caused by his nervousness; "Y-Yes, sir. Understood."

"No need for formalities. Just call me Xigbar, little dude."

This was going to be interesting indeed... 


End file.
